Conventional loudspeakers systems currently typically employ two or more speakers for sound reproduction, more particularly, in musical reproduction. Standard loudspeakers are usually arranged in such a manner so that the drivers must face the listening audience. These loudspeakers, are generally constructed to include sound drivers to reproduce a relatively high, medium, and low frequency sound range. This manner of speaker arrangement results in the reproduction of sound waves in a highly directed conic wedge, thereby setting off standing waves, wave cancellation, and wave pileup. This results in an area where two speakers of this design can create true stereo reproduction. Typical loudspeaker systems of this design and arrangement also tend to block the sound created by another such system, and there is only a small area, if any, where coherent sound is produced. The directional problems of such systems, as well as the placement problems presented by the speakers, create large areas of non-coherent sound with non-adequate stereo resolution, producing an undesirable, unrealistic sound reproduction.
The prior art herein disclosed has proposed speaker arrangements for achieving omnidirectional sound propagation. Examples can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,321 issued to Valuch on Jun. 20, 1967; U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,945 issued to Stanley Michael on Dec. 16, 1969; U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,672 issued to Gefvert et al. on Jun. 11, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,684 issued to Michael et al. on Jun. 8, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,861 issued to Peter on Jun. 29, 1982; U.S. Pat No. 4,420,061 issued to Levy on Dec. 13, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,259 issued to Strohbeen on Apr. 3, 1984; U.S. Pat No. 4,580,654 issued to Hale on Apr. 8, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,871 issued to Barbe on Feb. 11, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,882 issued to Woody on May 26, 1992; U.S. Pat No. 5,227,591 issued to Tarkkonen on Jul. 13, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,976 issued to Dougherty on Jul. 25, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,726 issued to Haugum on Sep. 19, 1995; U.S. Pat No. 5,847,331 issued to Vollmer, et al. on Dec. 8, 1998; U.S. Pat No. 6,186,269 issued to Vollmer, et al. on Feb. 13, 2001; and U.S. Pat No. 6,431,308 issued to Vollmer, et al. on Aug. 13, 2002. The subject, speaker in each case lacks the precise arrangement of drivers ,and sound compression vacuum propagation chambers, contained within the spherical housing as seen in the present invention. None of the above inventions and patents taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant and novel invention in whole or in part as claimed.